In connection with a wide range of applications, the need exists for controlling access by persons to a particular location, be it, for example, a business or company premises, or an event hall. Known access control systems work, for example, on the basis of cards, which means that authorized persons are provided with a card, for example a chip card or a card with a magnetic strip or a printed bar code, which can be evaluated by an access control device in order to check the access authorization of the card user. In this way, a property-based access control can be combined, for example, with a knowledge-based access control, for example a personal identification number which is stored on the card or in a database and the input of which is evaluated by the access control device.
It is also known to use biometric methods (person-based control). In this way, complex verification scenarios can be implemented for the access control by means of the access card.
The verification in the different systems is carried out directly at the access control point in an appropriate form, by information stored on the access card being read out, for example, by means of a magnetic stripe reader, contact-based or contactless smart card, barcode reader or, a similar device.
In the known access control systems, the actions directly related to the access control can be completed by the user of the access card directly at the control point.
This can lead to queues forming at access systems and associated waiting times for the persons seeking access, for example at peak times at a company entrance, or else at the access gate of an event venue such as a stadium or concert hall.
Document WO 2010/112586 A1 discloses a method for access control. Using a mobile telephone, an identification code is sent to an access node. If the identification code is recognized as valid, the access node sends an access code to the mobile telephone which is then displayed on a screen of the mobile phone. A camera is used to scan the access code and, if the access code is recognized as valid, access is granted.
A method and a system for authentication is disclosed in US 2013/0262873 A1. A code key is transmitted to a mobile device belonging to a user. By means of the code key, a communication between the mobile device and a server can be encrypted. Biometric data of the user are transmitted to the server. The server defines a biometric model of the user for future authentication. An encrypted biometric model is stored in the mobile device.